


抽券

by kuma304



Category: maruhina - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma304/pseuds/kuma304





	抽券

1 買碟可以抽捏捏券(丸雛)

 

丸山隆平，作為一個胸無大志的大學生，今天是個重要的日子——偶像的演唱會。雖然說是偶像，但充其量也只是在大樓的小活動會場裡辦點小型活動，也就是所謂的地下偶像。

 

某天在去吃晚餐的路上看到了一位穿著女僕裝的女孩子正積極的往路過的行人手裡遞傳單——雖然伸手去接的人少的可憐。基於同情，丸山走過去接下了傳單，並且小聲的說了句「頑張ってね」。女孩子聽到這句話後抬起頭來，四目相對。丸山這才發現他不是女孩子，似乎是帶著長假髮的男孩子。「ありがとう」的聲音有些沙啞的好聽，一雙大眼睛上目線看著自己，丸山覺得心裡好像有哪裡不太好，心動的感覺。

 

看了眼傳單，原來是地下偶像的自我宣傳，上面除了寫著那孩子的藝名「ヒナちゃん」之外，還有下一場演唱會的時間地點，正好是丸山沒有課的時段。而且現場還有販售週邊與新單曲CD，攥了一些錢就往某大樓地下室走去。

 

一開場唱歌到閉幕都是一般的演唱會流程，看完在台上穿著露肚啦啦隊服蹦蹦跳跳閃閃發光的ヒナちゃん後，丸山準備排隊去買新單曲，卻看到排隊入口處有個牌子寫著：

 

「買滿10000￥以上可以抽捏捏券！！！」

 

捏捏券是什麼？正當丸山感到疑惑時，排在他前一位的粉絲從包裡拿出50000元買了好多週邊，抽了五張所謂的「捏捏券」，抽出來後由staff唱票：頭頂、頭頂、手臂、手臂、小腿。而那位粉絲就按順序從頭頂捏到了小腿，共捏了五次。被捏的期間ヒナちゃん的表情始終是微笑著的可愛表情，彷彿摸的人不存在一般。

 

看到這個過於刺激的活動，丸山有些後悔自己只有帶30000元過來。說是捏捏券，裡頭到底有什麼部位、最大限度可以捏到哪裡呢？

 

一邊想著這些一邊把錢遞給了前台的staff，有些手忙腳亂地把CD往包裡塞。看到丸山這副著急的模樣，坐在台上的ヒナちゃん忍不住笑出聲來道：「慢慢來不用急啦！」

 

被這樣關心反而弄得丸山更緊張了，心中一邊覺得羞恥一邊將手伸進籤筒裡，摸索了好一陣子才撈了三張紙籤上來。隨後staff唱票：

 

「這位客人的結果——側腰、大腿內側、屁股！！」

 

 

騙人的吧。

 

中了，還是大獎中的大獎。

 

丸山心裡簡直炸了般的欣喜，蹦躂著上了舞台。近距離的看著ヒナちゃん的大眼睛，ヒナちゃん似乎有些輕微抗拒，但臉上的標準可愛笑容還是沒有變的，不愧是專業的。

 

捏的程序從最先抽到的側腰開始，丸山緩緩伸出手摸上hina的裸露在外的側腰肉，觸感柔軟不在話下，像是有磁力一般吸著手，捨不得放開。不知道是不是因為太緊張的緣故，丸山感覺到自己的雙手被手汗弄得有點濕濕的，而這件事似乎讓被摸的ヒナちゃん微微的皺起眉頭。

 

這是什麼表情，好可愛。

 

想看到更多這孩子困擾的表情。

 

這麼想著的丸山壞心地在腰肉上用指腹輕輕繞圈磨蹭了幾下，意料之外的動作令ヒナちゃん有些驚嚇的顫抖了一下，隨後用圓圓的眼睛瞪向他，雖然這就是丸山的目的，使得他興緻高漲。而且還有兩個地方沒有捏呢。

 

接下來是大腿內側，ヒナちゃん有些猶豫但還是坐在椅子上微微打開大腿，被拉開的啦啦隊短裙縫隙只能微微看見若隱若現的內褲與大腿根部，反而更顯誘惑。打開大腿後ヒナちゃん的表情有點像是在催促丸山快點捏一捏完事，不過好不容易到手的機會怎麼會草率帶過。大腿上的溫度傳到手掌心的瞬間，ヒナちゃん也稍微顫抖了一下，可能是因為平常不常被他人碰觸而愈發敏感，惡作劇之心抓住了這點。在身後的其他人看不到的地方丸山伸了根手指勾了下內褲邊緣，甚至在包裹性器的內褲表面來回摩擦，ヒナちゃん拚了命忍住呻吟，紅著臉眼角泛淚喘氣的樣子甚是可憐。

 

真的，好可愛，想上他。

 

明明之前沒有意識到自己有喜歡男人的傾向。

 

有這種想法的自己會不會是瘋了。

 

對於ヒナちゃん的地獄還沒結束，最後還有屁股。丸山背對其他人兩手抓住ヒナちゃん柔軟的臀瓣，彈性十足的兩個圓球竟能一手把玩，不過這還不夠。丸山偷偷地掀起ヒナちゃん裙子的後面，壞心眼的把內褲往上提。「噫？！？」不小心叫出聲的ヒナちゃん馬上緊張的用兩手摀住嘴巴，內褲摩擦著性器，前端已經有些液體打濕了內褲。在幾十個人面前調戲偶像也要適可而止，於是丸山放開拉著內褲的手，快速給ヒナちゃん整好衣服就走下了台。

 

丸山想在ヒナちゃん可能來找自己算帳之前先走，蹲下來整理下背包時，從褲子口袋裏掉出一張小紙條寫著：

 

「再來見我吧，我的手機是xxx-xxxxx

ヒナちゃん」

 

看來30000元花的非常值得，丸山想。


End file.
